White moon and black sun
by Miche99
Summary: People had always told them that they where like the Yin and the Yang, like the light and the darkness, the sun and the moon; but she never really saw a problem there, so why did he? Ichiruki One-shot, slightly AU.


People had always told them that they where like the Yin and the Yang, like the light and the darkness, the sun and the moon; but she never really saw a problem there.

Even if Rukia didn't like people who talk without actually knowing the facts and the ones who talk behind your back, she couldn't understand why he got upset when they made these comments.

But for him it was different.

Since his mother died he had always be the black sheep of the family, he had always felt the one responsible for his mother dead and no matter how much people, mostly his father, told him that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't shake that feeling away.

The ghost didn't help, it was one of that stupid secret that you have to keep because otherwise people would think your crazy and they would start to avoid you, and since he wasn't good at make new friends, he didn't want to give people another reason to think bad about him.

He started to figh, trying to keep his family alive and so the troubles started, and at first he got hurt more how much he would like to admit.

Then he met Chad, he started high school and in that moment life had seem a little better, a little easier but the odds were always against him and a night he saw his first hollow, and his family got hurt; but with the bad luck sometimes came also the biggest opportunities in life.

Because that night his life completely changed, that night he met her. A short, black haired shinigami that was so crazy that had willingly decide to sacrifice her life to save the ones of some strangers, and more than her life she was ready to sacrifice her powers.

The day after he had felt sorry for her and so at the end he had choose to help her, to give her a place to stay while she was recovering and to do her job in the meanwhile (it wasn't like he actually had a choice, she could be scary when she wants to). At first it had been irritating and annoying but for the first time ever he had felt powerful, useful, like if he could do anything he wants.

But it toke two others shinigamis, a war and a few more wounds for proving him just how much he was wrong, how much he was weak and unable to protect the ones he loved. And then she was gone and he felt a strange sensation, like if suddenly someone had taken his sun away.

Only when he saw her again and she told him to fight against the hollow he had in him and win that he understood, she was his sun; then another war come, this time worst than the previous, more blood, some deaths and at the end he was the one to have to give up his powers and he felt useless again.

Like a mantra comes more enemies, more wars, more deaths, more blood and he was tired but at least he was able to see her again.

He never told her about his feelings, for him the moment was never right, after all it was not like he could shout something so important in the middle of a battle; so he had keep fighting, hoping to be able to see her again, to tell her the three magic words before it was too late.

And he did it, after the final war against the quincies, he finally did it; but in the contrary of what people thought she kissed him first.

They were in the hospital, a nurse had just finished to heal him up and he immediately tried to go out of the place, he stopped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders (after years fighting together he could understand if it was her even by the walk), after thinking about it he decided it was better not to get the short Kuchiki mad and so he set back on the bed.

He stared at her for a while, she was even more beautiful then how he remembered, it took him a while to realize that they were staring to each other by some times now and as he closed his eyes he felt her soft lips on his, he opened his eyes in shock but within a second he kissed her back.

As they broke the kiss he looked at her in the eyes smiling and he finally was able to say it 'I love you, Rukia', she didn't answer immediately but she kissed him with so much passion that he didn't need a real answer to know what she wanted to say.

The rain finally stopped and this time he knew that it wouldn't start again.

He was happy with the decision he had made, happy with the life he was having; but he couldn't control it, he didn't like the comments, they made him feel like when he was a kid and as he walked by the street people keep staring at him after his mother death, like when teachers looked at him in disappointment after he picked up a fight; they made him felt useless, a lost cause.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo opened his eyes and set them on his girlfriend figure.

"More or less" was the only answer he managed to give her, Rukia looked at him, she took his hands in hers and she kissed him softly on the forehead.

"You are the best person I could have met, the best thing that happened to me, and no matter what happened in your past, I don't care about the mistake you think you had made" she kissed his hands "you are my sun" she kissed his nose "my yang" she kissed near his mouth, than she looked at him in the eyes "and no matter what people think, the light can't life without the darkness." she closed the gap and kissed him on his lips. He smiled hugging the only person who was able to read right through him.

She was right, after all who had said that the White moon can't falling in love with the Black sun?


End file.
